User blog:NOS Sterling/The Final Worlds Unite Issue Revaled Plus Another Trade
As Mega Man #49 is about to begin the first comings of another Crossover, we're getting our (Complete) Archie Action Solicits for August of 2015 but this time, Archie has saved the best for last in Mega Man's side.... Also, we're getting another trade paper back on the recent Legends of the Blue Bomber Story Arc. Mega Man #52 (Worlds Unite Part 12) Its the moment that you've been all been waiting for! The Final Issue of the Crossover! MM 052 Cover.jpg MM 052 Variant.jpg MM 052 Poster Variant.jpg :The ALL-NEW Sonic/Mega Man Crossover sequel comes to a chaotic close with "Worlds Unite" Part Twelve: The grand finale to "Worlds Unite" sees our super-powered heroes Sonic and Mega Man face off against the evil Sigma in his final, most lethal form! If that wasn't enough, the Genesis Portal-ravaged reality is falling apart and time is running out to fix it! You don't want to miss the stunning conclusion to the biggest crossover event of the year! Featuring the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, SKIES OF ARCADIA, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, OKAMI, GHOSTS 'N' GOBLINS, ALEX KIDD and more! Featuring cover art from the legendary T.Rex, a special "SUPER-POWERED" variant by Reilly Brown and the final part of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Scripts: Ian Flynn Artwork: Tyson Hesse, Jim Amash, Jack Morelli and Matt Herms Regular Cover: T.Rex "Super-Powered" Variant Cover: Reilly Brown Epic Poster Variant (12 of 12): Ben Bates It all ends on August 19, 2015! Mega Man Volume 10: Legends of the Blue Bomber In addition to Issue #52, we're also going to get another Trade Paperback to end the summer, as Legends of the Blue Bomber story arc will be available as a trade paperback. :Mega Man is back to make legendary new adventures in an all-new graphic novel! Before, you stood at the Blue Bomber's side as he fought the impossible odds of Dr. Wily. This time, he's bringing the fight to you! Join Dr. Wily's latest team of Robot Masters and see through their eyes as they fight against Mega Man! Get a taste of what it's like to be on the villains’ side, all while a sinister plot is brewing, leading up to one of the most climactic moments in Mega Man history! MEGA MAN VOL. 10 collects MEGA MAN #41-44. Scripts: Ian Flynn Artwork:Powree, Gary Martin, John Workman, and Matt Herms Cover: Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante At a cost of $12.99 (CAD$14.99 for Canadian Residents; Plus Taxes where acceptable), it will hit the stores by around September 16, 2015 (release date may subject to change). We are done with the Worlds Unite Solicits but its just the beginning to this crossover which will begin next week. Also, I want to leave you off with the complete picture if you collect all of the poster variants from Part 1 (Sonic Universe #76) to Part 12 (Mega Man #52) That's all we have for now but keep it locked here at Blue Bomber Comics Wiki for more on Worlds Unite Previews along with more Solicits on future Mega Man Issues. Category:Blog posts Category:News